Tow-hitch assemblies are commonly used for towing one vehicle behind another. Such an assembly generally comprises a tow ball that is secured on the rear of a towing vehicle and a coupler or receiver for the tow ball that is attached to the trailer or vehicle to be towed. It is often desirable that the towing vehicle be capable of towing different trailer vehicles that may require different tow balls. Similarly, many trailer vehicles are equipped to be towed with a towing ring or like arrangement.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a three tow-ball hitch (a tri-ball hitch) having a ring-accepting structure that is adapted to accept a towing ring.